The second Advance Short Course, entitled "Modeling and Data Analysis in Pharmacokinetics and Pharmacodynamics Using ADAPT II", organized by Professor D'Argenio will be held on August 5-6, 1998 at the National Institutes of Health. Professor D'Argenio will be assisted by two NCI scientists experienced in using the ADAPT Package (Dr. Steve Piscitelli and Dr. William Figg). Over 20 NCI scientists are scheduled to attend this two-day meeting, with each participant accessing ADAPT through their individual notebook computers. The Short Course will focus on the use of the ADAPT software packages for modeling, simulation, parameter estimation, and design of experiments in pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics. Case studies will be presented illustrating the application of the ADAPT software for solving a variety of modeling, estimation, and experiment design problems. The Case Studies involves hands-on computer work and will cover the following topics: pharmacodynamic modeling; Bayesian estimation, maximum likelihood and generalized least squares estimation; estimation with multiple output models; sample schedule design; physiological model simulation; models with time delays; and modeling with covariates.